forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyllowwood
century DR | name = Wyllowwood | level of = Undermountain | level number = 5 | levels = | location = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | construction = | architecture = | size = | inhabitants = | previous = Twisted Caverns | next = Lost Level }} Wyllowwood was one of the sub-levels of the Twisted Caverns and the 5 overall level of the dungeon complex known as Undermountain. It was a magically-created temperate forest set within naturally occurring caverns, encircled by the River of the Depths. The domain was engineered by the "Mad Mage" Halaster Blackcloak, to resemble the surface world, complete with changing seasons, imported animals, and a wide-open, illusory sky that perfectly displayed the stars and the moon as they appeared over Toril. The forest of Wyllowwood specifically was the magically created home of the eccentric druid Wyllow, after whom it was named, a long-time resident of Undermountain who was once wed to one of Halaster's apprentices. Description Although its appearance was hidden with magic, the chamber that enclosed Wyllowwood had a ceiling 100 feet (30.5 meters) high and was bordered on three sides by the River of the Depths. Illusions were placed 30 feet (9.1 meters) above the ground and replaced the cavern's walls and ceiling with the appearance of the Torillian sky, complete with flawlessly placed stars and other celestial bodies. While the illusions could not be dispelled, the true surroundings could be seen by means of true seeing or a magical item that duplicated its effects. While there were no natural gusts of wind or breeze that could be felt, Wyllowwood was warm during the day, as if it was basking in the rays of the sun, and as cold as could be expected during the night. The "seasons" of Wyllowwood changed according to the Calendar of Harptos just as they did on the surface. Forest The beaches of the River of the Depths were quite narrow and comprised small stones and pebbles. The trees nearest its waters were among the largest in Wyllowwood, with their tangled branches forming a thick canopy that extended beyond the water's edge. The forest of Wyllowwood was a lush and inviting locale, seemingly completely out of place within the surrounding tunnels and caves of Undermountain. It had at least two canopies, the larger of which stood over 80 feet tall (24.4 meters). The second, somewhat smaller canopy was more dense however, comprising a mix of both deciduous and coniferous species of temperate trees. Fruiting bushes, shrubs, and flowering plants could be commonly found. Roses were notably exempted from this selection as their presence displeased Wyllow. The forest floor was sporadically littered with rusted weapons, damaged armor, empty bottles, and other items that had been left by adventurers that had journeyed through, and occasionally died within, Wyllowwood. For every humanoid that was killed by Wyllow's hands, she crafted a small, totemic doll and hung it from the branches of one of her trees. Caverns Beyond the forest was a series of natural caverns, dotted with a series of chambers and a few scattered stone buildings. Large portions of these caves were considered dead-magic zones, where spells and spell-like abilities ceased to function. Geography Entrances During the 14 century DR, a number of ways to enter Wyllowwood existed, although none were immediately apparent: * There was a magical gate hidden behind a wooden door in the basement of Twice as Nice, a shop off the Street of Lances in the Sea Ward of Waterdeep. The gate inflicted a poisonous disease on anyone who passed through it. * In the basement of Builders' Hall, the guildhall of the Guild of Stonecutters, Masons, Potters & Tile-makers, , in the South Ward of Waterdeep, two statues of dancing figures acted as a gate to Trobiand's Graveyard. A person needed skip between the statues and focus on Undermountain in order to be transported. * A large stone urn in the northeast corner of Heroes' Garden in the Sea Ward of Waterdeep linked to a pool near the edge of the underground forest in Wyllowwood. The urn needed to be more than half full of water to function, and anyone being transported ran the risk of being affected by one of a number of magical conditions at random. * There existed an area of dead trees about three miles (4.8 kilometers) to the east of Waterdeep's East Torch Tower. The largest tree had a hollow trunk, and if a person stood on their left leg inside the hollow trunk, they would be transported to Wyllowwood, at the Platform of Doom. * There was a pair of stone arches near Seaeye's March near the Gulf Leap, 100 yards (90 meters) south of the Field of Triumph in Waterdeep. Anyone who walked between the arches when the full moon was shining on them was transported to Wyllowwood, but all their potions were stripped from their possession and faerie fire was cast upon them. If, however, the moon disappeared behind a cloud during the transportation, the person ended up being transported to a random position within Undermountain. * There was a circle of standing stones north of Waterdeep. If an individual walked inside the circle while clouds cast a shadow over them, they were transported to a random location within Wyllowwood's underground forest. * There was an old elven tune etched near the ceiling between two pale blue columns in the House of Song, the guildhall of the Council of Musicians, Instrument-Makers, and Choristers, in the Trade Ward of Waterdeep. If this song was played, a gate opened between the columns and transported those who stepped through it into the river in Wyllowwood. Following the Second Sundering, a number of other entrances to Wyllowwood opened up: * The River of the Depths could be traversed from the Twisted Caverns. Notable Locations ;Caverns of Doom: : This cave complex in the northern tunnels of Wyllowwood served as the home of Rafiqa, a marid mage who took a liking to this level of Undermountain. It was naturally brightened by luminous lichen that grew on the cavern's walls. The entrance to Rafiqa's lair was protected by a number of subterranean giant lizards. ;Dragon's platform: : A giant stone platform, covered in moss and ivy, was built atop a massive mound of earth and rock that overlooked the subterranean River of the Depths. It was 70 feet long (21.3 meters), 50 feet wide (15.2 meters), stood 10 feet tall (3 meters), and extended east into a stone bridge that spanned the river, 30 feet (9.1 meters) above its waters. From the west of the platform, 20-feet-tall (6.1 meters) marble columns held up a stone walkway that continued northwest to a number of guardhouses and eventually, Wyllow's Tower. This walkway was originally used by Yinark so that he didn't have to walk through the trees and plants of the forest when he wished to visit his beloved. By the Year of Three Ships Sailing, 1492 DR, many of these columns had crumbled away. : A crumbling stone building stood 15 feet (4.6 meters) tall atop the platform, looking over the River of the Depths. Originally it served as an outpost for the faithful of Malar, who lived within the complex to the south, allowing them watch over the wildlife of Wyllow's forest and see the upstream path of the river. After they were banished from this level of Undermountain, the building was claimed by the young green dragon Valdemar as its lair. While it previously held a small cache of wealth kept by the priests, it was subsequently used to store the vast treasure accumulated by the dragon throughout the years. ;Fountain of Youth: : Located in the southwestern portion of Wyllow's forest was a marble fountain that radiated a faint magical aura. The waters of this fountain healed the wounds of those who drank from it and reversed the effects aging had taken upon them by a span of a few years. ;House of the Child Wizard: : A group of ruins in northern Wyllowwood, nestled on an island in the middle of the river, served as the home of the prodigy Spite Harrowdale and his oni mage ally Kumar. The ruins comprised four individual rooms, protected by a series of wards and magical locks. One chamber served as Spite's arcane laboratory while another was the holding chamber for the results of his experiments. ;Malarite Priory: : Just south of Wyllow's forest was a series of stone buildings that once served as the home and place of worship for the faithful priests and initiates worshiping the deity Malar. Among the structures were animal pens, living quarters, a trophy room, and a quiet chamber within which they could revere the Beastlord. : After the worshipers of Malar were expelled from Wyllowwood, the abandoned priory was taken over by a band of goblinoid werebats. ;Platform of Doom: :This smooth, marble platform extended out from the cavern walls of southwestern Wyllowwood. It was made from dark stone that was marbled with veins of green. It featured two stone pillars that were carved to resemble the trunks of trees; in the place of branches, it was inset with a number of torches that had been enchanted with the magic of continual light. The base of one of the pillars held an inscription written in Duergar. ;Platform of Wonder and Woe: : In the center of Wyllowwood, just north of the River of the Depths and south of the eastern stretch of the forest, was a large marble slab built aside a row of marble platforms. Five marble risers, ranging from 8 feet (2.4 meters) to 30 feet (9.1 meters) tall were constructed on this platform. They had been enchanted by Arcturia and Trobriand in a sort of magical competition. When someone ascended to their respective peaks using handholds carved into their sides, they were affected by various spells such as augury, confusion, or, in the case of the tallest column, grease. Anyone who stood atop this tallest column for a certain amount of time was granted a magical boon and became proficient in a new language. ;River of the Depths: : The dark and sluggish river came down from the Twisted Caverns and twisted through Wyllowwood before continuing into the depths of the Underdark by a series of waterfalls. The depths of the water ranged anywhere from a few feet (~1 meter) to over 30 feet (9.1 meters). The banks were lined by several crude, wooden signs with the word "Underdark", inscribed in Goblin, with an arrow pointing downriver. ;Statue of Sirane: : When the elf Sirane accidentally ventured into Undermountain she was turned to stone by Halaster's apprentice Arcturia, who was threatened by and jealous of her beauty. ;Stone Complex: : A sprawling stone complex, filled with a series of seemingly random-purposed rooms, encompassed the caves and chambers southwest of Wyllow's forest. Some rooms were immaculately kept, immune from the dead-magic effects that permeated the rest of the level, while others were abandoned and left to be taken over by some of Wyllowwood's less-desirable inhabitants. One room was purposefully lined with traps that were designed by Garrik Oakspear, a thief that was kept as a pet by the "Mad Mage" Halaster, while another was used as a lair by a herd of minotaurs. ;Temple to the Destroyer: : Located on a small subterranean isle in a cavern that extended out from the River of the Depths in eastern Wyllowwood, this former temple of Talos was since taken over by groups of undead creatures. ;Treehouse home: Built atop a great willow tree, in the northern reaches of Wyllow's forest, was a thatched hut that served as the home of the wizard-mercenary Crissann. Her abode was protected by over a half-dozen ogres that patrolled the lands beneath the willow tree. ;Wyllow's Tower: : Wyllow's home was a squat stone tower that was carved to resemble the shape of a tree. A polite and intelligent tree, which been given consciousness by means of the spell awaken, stood out front. It stood three stories tall and housed the calendar stone, the arcane device that controlled the weather and seasons as they appeared within Wyllowwood. Exits The following passageways led down to the deeper levels of Undermountain: * A tunnel beneath the River of the Depths, which had been dug by umber hulks, continued to the Lost Level. * The caverns east of Wyllow's Tower, across the forest and the river, went down to Maddgoth's Castle. * An archgate within Wyllow's Tower connected to another portal located in the caverns of the Sargauth Level. * Another stone archway, located within the stone building where Valdemar kept its lair, opened a portal that connected Wyllowwood to the royal armory of a long-lost temple of Dumathoin, located within the Lost Level of Undermountain. Inhabitants Creatures Several natural and magical creatures lived within the forest of Wyllowwood; many of them, along with a great number of trees, had been awakened by magic and granted sentient intelligence. Among these species were naturally occurring creatures like boars, porcupines, warthogs, skunks, black and brown bears, and elks as well as giant wasps and giant bats. However, it also served as home to colonies of goblin werebats, umber hulks, groups of cohabiting ettercaps and giant spiders, basilisks, will-o'-wisps, bi-nou, and cloakers. A group of minotaurs formed their lair within one of Wyllowwood's caverns that was considered a dead-magic area. A number of fungi and undead creatures dwelled within the caverns of Wyllowwood beyond the forest proper. Stone puddings, death molds, brown molds, and heucuva made their home in the more barren areas of this level of Undermountain. Aquatic Life The portion of the River of the Depths that passed through Wyllowwood was rich with sea life, including a number of lemon fishes, schools of wattley fish, and even water beetles. A group of freshwater scrags also made their home beneath the River of the Depths and stored their cache of quartz, sardonyx, and other valuable gemstones in the waters beneath the Platform of Doom. A coven of sea hags ventured into Undermountain in the 14 century and lived upon the subterranean river bed and managed to survive encounters with several of Halaster's apprentices, though they lost their magical gaze at the hands of Arcturia. Followers of Malar Wyllowwood attracted many worshipers of the deity Malar during the 14 century DR, as the subterranean forest was quite private. They conducted their High Hunts within its woods and the winner was determined by whomever collected the most shields and skulls within a single month. While Wyllow originally allowed them to hunt within her domain, they abused this privilege and were turned away by the druid and her draconic ally. Dragon This ally was Valdemar, a young green dragon that originally encountered Wyllow under antagonistic circumstances. Upon discovering Valdemar within her domain, the elven druid contacted a band of adventurers to combat the beast and turn it away. During the battle, Valdemar received a nearly-lethal injury by means of an intelligent sword that greatly changed their perspective and caused a shift in their general alignment. Following this event, Wyllow reconsidered the relationship she could have had with Valdemar and found a place for it within Wyllowwood's ecosystem, and thereafter the two enjoyed a peaceful and mutually beneficial coexistence. History Before it was known as Wyllowwood, the caverns of this domain were partly inhabited by a group of Talosian priests, who established their temple on a small island. When Halaster's apprentices came to this level they leveled the followers of the Destroyer and the temple was abandoned. All that remained was the undead horde the zealous clerics had raised in an effort to increase their power. Afterwards, Arcturia briefly considered making it her new home, though she eventually reconsidered. Sometime during the 13 century, Halaster's apprentice Yinark met the moon elf Wyllow while he was away from Undermountain. The two fell in love and they joyously returned together to Yinark's home, deep beneath the city of Waterdeep. However, Wyllow was crestfallen when she saw that the dungeon that her beloved called home was so vastly different from the woods she called home. Determined to keep Yinark and his new love content, and prevent them from leaving Undermountain, Halaster used multiple castings of the spell wish to create Wyllowwood—a subterranean domain of nature, named after and crafted for a single individual. At some point, a group of adventurers ventured into Wyllowwood and were ambushed by Yinark. One of these travelers was a warrior who carried with them the emerald blade called Tearulai. Halaster's apprentice managed to slay all bar two of the interlopers but the act of violence set him upon a path of increasingly evil disposition. The story of this battle and the subsequent hiding of the sword by Halaster himself was inscribed into a large stone that sat in a clearing northwest of Wyllow's Tower. However grand as Wyllowwood was, its serene environment was not enough to ease Yinark's obsession and Wyllow's growing lethargy. Eventually Wyllow became quite close with her friend Crissann, a human wizardess who lived as a mercenary, and the two seemed to form a budding romance. Before they could explore a life as lovers, however, Halaster interceded and turned Crissann against Wyllow in an effort to assuage Yinark's jealousy. Wyllow slew her former friend with the aid of the creatures of her forest and swore to never let another living being sway her heart. Eventually, Yinark outright forbade Wyllow from returning to her home on the surface and she was completely overwhelmed with despair. Their relationship had become so acrimonious, this final act led to a violent outburst and the two fought each other in a vicious spell-battle. Wyllow slew her former husband. As she was left completely despondent and wracked with guilt, with no love left in her life, Wyllow remained within her domain as per Yinark's final wishes. During the early 14 century, the elf Sirane went to drink some water in Heroes' Garden when she was accidentally transported to Undermountain. She was confronted by Arcturia and turned to stone. Her petrified form was taken to Wyllowwood, where it remained for at least 40 years. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Forests Category:Underground locations Category:Locations in Undermountain Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations